


生日禮物

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘/上篇【青少年戀愛】的後續。/有一點點擦邊球





	生日禮物

彼得將耳機插上了耳機孔，點開手機裡自己最喜歡的播放清單。

奇怪，他看著自己的手機，明明顯示著已經開始在播了為什麼一點聲音都沒有？ 他拔下耳機仔細的看了一下。 這一副好像前幾天看到昆汀用過？

彼得拿著耳機走回他們的臥室。

「昆汀，你前幾天是不是用過我這副耳機？」

彼得舉起手上的耳機線對著剛起床正揉著眼睛看起來腦子還不是很清醒的昆汀問到。

「好像......有的。」

昆汀裝模作樣的打了一個哈欠，他希望他自己的演技能騙過他的小男友。

「怎麼了嗎？」他問。

「沒什麼，只是我的耳機又壞了一個。」

彼得翻找著桌上的盒子，拿出他打遊戲用的耳罩式耳機戴上，打開電腦插上耳機開始看著Netflix的劇集。

「對了昆汀。」

彼得突然摘下耳機轉頭看回床鋪上的他。

「晚上一起吃飯嗎？」

「當然啊你這說的是什麼蠢話。」昆汀說。

「那等等時間差不多到了我再叫你起來，你繼續睡午覺吧。」

彼得戴上耳機轉過身繼續看著螢幕上的男主角，他正在試圖讓女主角帶他進受洗現場，彼得拿起一旁的餅乾小口小口的咬著。

—

很快的他就看到第一季的結尾，彼得深深地吸了一口氣再緩緩的吐出，天啊剛剛直接燒穿的那一幕差點嚇著他了，他狂灌了幾口水起身走 到浴室洗臉冷靜。

抬頭望向窗外發現天色只剩一點微光，彼得這才想起他們還沒吃晚餐。

他走到昆汀的床邊輕輕的拍了拍他。

「起床了，我們去吃晚餐吧。」

「嗯......」昆汀在被窩裡翻了個身背對著彼得。

「昆汀，吃飯了，我們等等回來再睡好嗎？」

彼得將昆汀扳了回來，捧起他的頭，眼睛對眼睛的直視他。

昆汀嘟噥了幾聲慢慢的坐直，一隻手環在彼得的脖子上一隻手伸下去給自己穿鞋子，在發現自己單手怎麼穿都穿不好穿不好的時候昆汀癟 了癟嘴。

「幫我......」他貼近彼得的臉側低聲的說。

彼得忍住想要把昆汀按回去床上狠狠親吻的衝動。

「好吧，那你先放開我。」

昆汀的手從彼得的脖子後移開，彼得蹲下身幫昆汀拿起他的鞋子替他仔細的穿上。

結果昆汀又倒下去了，彼得站起身哭笑不得的看著昆汀。

「昆汀，起來了。我們今天去吃你昨天說想吃的那一間披薩店好嗎？」彼得輕聲的誘哄著。

「睡王子嗝屁了，現在起不來。」

側過頭深埋在枕頭里的昆汀說到。

彼得無奈的嘆了口氣，伏向前將昆汀的頭從枕頭里翻正，接著就親了上去。

綿長的一吻吻閉後，彼得對著氣喘吁籲的昆汀說到。

「你的騎士來救你了，這樣應該要起來了吧？」

「睡前我不想喝那個噁心的蔬菜汁。」昆汀一臉嫌惡。

「好，不喝就不喝，走吧我們出門去吃披薩。」

彼得伸出手遞給昆汀將他從床上拉起，兩人穿上外套之後就出門前往那一家昆汀和彼得凹了很久說他很想吃的披薩店。

—

「怎麼今天就突然出門帶我吃我想吃的東西。」昆汀吸著可樂，眼神直勾勾的看著彼得。

「没什么。」

彼得故意用狗狗般的眼神看著昆汀。

「你記得今天是什麼日子嗎？」他問。

「我怎麼會知道。」昆汀咬了口手中的披薩含糊的說到「難不成是什麼節日嗎？突然這樣。」

彼得伸手揩去他嘴角的碎屑，看著他笑了起來，眼裡宛如有星辰大海似的。

昆汀絕對不會承認他愛死了自己男友專注看著自己的樣子，全心全意的看著他，視線裡只有他一個人。

被愛著的感覺真的很奇妙，他在心裡想著。

「今天是你生日。」彼得笑著說「你該不會連自己的生日都記不住吧？」

昆汀身體一僵，彼得一手抱著肚子一手捂著自己的嘴巴試圖憋住自己的笑聲。

「......」

昆汀無語的看著快笑翻過去的彼得。現在換男朋友還來得及嗎？他想。

「對......對不起，噗咳咳，咳嗯。」

彼得發現昆汀的臉色有越來越陰暗的趨勢，他很快的就坐直身子拍了拍自己的胸脯接著往自己嘴裡灌了幾口水緩和情緒。

再笑下去怕是真的要炸毛了，彼得一邊喝著水一邊瞄著昆汀。

「我記住幹嗎？記住了就會有人主動送我禮物或是幫我慶祝嗎？」昆汀冷冷的說著。

完了，來不及了，他好像真的生氣了，彼得背後狂冒冷汗。

強大的求生欲使得彼得快速的思考，突然腦中有個想法一閃而過。

「我會，就算你記不住，我也會幫你記住。」

伸手握住對面桌上握成拳狀的手，一根手指頭一根手指頭慢慢的掰開，然後將掌心對著掌心、十指緊扣。

「抱歉剛剛是我的錯。」彼得看著昆汀的眼睛真誠的說到「我無意......」

「好了不要說了，我不想聽。」

昆汀冷冷的拋下這句話，將自己的手從彼得的掌心抽出，轉身就出了餐廳的門，留彼得一個人面對著尚未吃完的披薩。

彼得無奈的將自己的臉摀住。

天，我搞砸了，明明就知道不能這樣對他的，為什麼還要挑開他的傷疤，尤其又是在生日這天。彼得痛苦的皺著眉頭思考著。

—

獨自一個人回到寢室，昆汀第一眼就看到門口剛到的包裹，他看了眼收件人，哦是彼得帕克，他拿出鑰匙打開門，用踢足球的方式將包裹踢進房間。

正中鞋櫃，射門得分！

蹲下身撿起包裹，他拍去上面的灰塵，仔細的看了眼上頭的編號，是前幾天小屁孩在說的那個等了超久的耳機，昆汀撇了撇嘴，走進卧室將包裹丟在彼得的書桌上。

接著他就走去浴室裡洗漱，然後爬上自己的床鋪把自己用棉被裹成一個蠶繭的樣子，轉身面向牆壁。

要是在我睡著之前他還沒回來我就不理他了，昆汀在心裡暗自的想著，接著他就閉上眼睛開始在心裡默數。

一秒、三秒、五秒、半分鐘、四分鐘、七分鐘，在他數到十分鐘的時候他的意識已經開始渙散就快要陷入夢鄉了。

此時門口突然轉動鑰匙的聲響，昆汀艱難的逼自己維持清醒，他的眼睛緩慢的眨動，耳朵仔細的聽著彼得在做些什麼。

把鞋子放進鞋櫃、把外套脫下放到椅子上，接著拿起桌上的包裹，悉窣的聲音聽起來好像是在拆包裹。

突然聲音停了下來，好像是拆完了。

輕緩且小聲的走到他的桌前，將不知道什麼東西放在自己的桌上。

身旁的梯子突然傳來吱呀的聲響，彼得正站在梯子上看自己，一察覺到這件事的昆汀將自己的鼻息憋緊。

結果彼得只是上來看一眼就下去了，心裡一陣失落感油然而生，昆汀此時完全清醒不想睡了，他睜開眼睛盯著牆壁，聽著身後彼得拿梳洗用具還有衣服的聲音，直到他進了浴室，昆汀默默的轉身，將頭從蠶繭裡露了出來。

不知道他看著浴室的門口多久了，反正彼得頭上披著毛巾身下圍著浴巾走出房門時，看到直勾勾盯著他看的昆汀時內心是有一點嚇到的。

「你沒睡著啊。」

彼得邊擦著頭髮邊走到昆汀的床旁。

「沒，我睡不著。」昆汀小聲的說。

彼得把頭上的毛巾拿掉放回自己的桌上，又爬上了昆汀床旁的梯子。

「可以跟你睡嗎？」彼得問。

「你......你要這樣直接睡嗎？」

昆汀的臉瞬間紅像是熟透的番茄。

「你想要我這樣跟你睡嗎？」

彼得貼近了昆汀的臉龐，溫熱的鼻息鋪灑在昆汀的臉上，他的臉又更紅更燙了點。

「我不知道。」昆汀低聲的說。

「那我去穿好衣服再來嗎？」

耳旁傳來彼得的低語，昆汀覺得他的腦子要過熱當機了。

「你不說話是默認嗎？」彼得又問。

昆汀在被窩裡搖了搖頭。

彼得撥開昆汀的瀏海親了下他的額頭，轉身走回自己的衣櫃前翻出自己的內褲套上穿好，再爬上梯子看著昆汀。

「我回來了。」他看著昆汀。

昆汀默默的把被他弄成蠶繭一般的被子鬆開，往牆壁邊挪了挪擠出空間讓彼得躺進來。

彼得鑽進被窩裡，他看著昆汀雙手環過昆汀的脖子抱住他，溫柔的親了親他的嘴角。

「生日快樂，我親愛的學長。」

「嗯......」昆汀呆愣的看著彼得，心跳莫名的加速。

「生日禮物我放你桌上了，明天早上再起來拆吧。」彼得握住昆汀的手，眼皮慢慢的闔上。

看著闔起眼睛的彼得，昆汀回過神冷靜下來之後，也閉上雙眼跟著一起進入夢鄉。

—

彩蛋1.

「幹，我以為會有什麼刺激的事要發生，結果他只是裸著上半身跟我睡覺。」

穿著西裝的昆汀拿起酒杯將杯中的調酒一口飲畢後重重的將杯子放到吧台的桌面上，吧台內正在擦拭酒杯的威廉姆什麼話都不敢說。

他看著酒吧門口穿著帽T抱著研究資料匆忙跑來的彼得，比了比已經喝醉開始在酒精的催化下不斷回憶往事的昆汀。

彼得很快的上前將昆汀手中的酒杯抽走，將人的手繞過脖子搭在自己的肩膀上轉身就走出了酒吧。

—

彩蛋2.

「其實我知道耳機都是你弄壞的。」

彼得笑著把壞掉的耳機們全部綁成一條線，接著纏在昆汀的身上。

綁的不緊，但也不好脫身。

昆汀克制住自己眼眶快要泛出來的淚水，一聲不吭的看著自己剛成年的小男友。

「從我們交往第一天到現在，你弄壞的耳機沒有二十條也有快十五條。」

彼得輕輕的咬了下昆汀的耳垂，接著將他去年送給昆汀的耳機從昆汀的書桌抽屜裡拿出，插上自己的手機，然後幫昆汀戴上。

他點開了某個影片播聲音給他聽，邊看著昆汀的反應邊拉開了昆汀褲子的拉鍊，將裡面沉睡的性器掏出來。

擼動了幾下，彼得用舌尖舔舐性器的頂端。

「只有我想讓你射的時候你才能射。」

接著他就深深的含住昆汀挺立的欲望。

—

從那天起昆汀再也不敢碰彼得的耳機，他也開始下意識的注意自己使用耳機的方式，因此替換率越來越低。

當然，當他的耳機換成airpods之後瘋狂掉落不見，那就又是另外一回事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 耳機的梗是150fo時來自Lofter小伙伴用戶5499922064的點梗。
> 
> 拖太久了真的很不好意思_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 有喜歡看什麼可以去我的老福特置頂留言跟我說，我看到就會找時間寫的。
> 
> 希望大家吃的開心。


End file.
